The Devil Erza
by JuicyWriter11
Summary: This will be an AU, Erza is the devil, she is a futa, and gathers a harem containing the girls from fairy tail. sorry I suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the halls of my manor, in hopes to find my queen, still in search I turn the corner, I was suddenly tackled to the floor with a body on top of mine. I look to see who talked me only to find it to be the woman I was looking for, Mirajane Strauss, "ow, what that for Mira"I questioned the white haired queen. "I was looking for you silly" she stated with a smile I knew all to well, I tried to speak, but to only be silenced by her lips, it took me a moment to regain my senses. I kissed her back with as much force as she did, we laid on the floor making out swapping tongues and saliva, tasting each other. Eventually we had to break for air, leaving a string of saliva, she gave me a smirk and a far out look,"I see that you enjoyed the make out session" she said with a slutty voice, she straddled my hips and grounded into them, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through me.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a long groan of pleasure, "you like when I do this Erza, hmm, rolling my hips into your dick" she moaned, yeah I had a dick, and god how I wanted her riding my cock to a very sweet orgasm. She continued to roll her hips on the bulge in my pants, I loved the way she moved and rolled her hips all around, I reached up cupped her breasts, she giggled at my action but moaned when I squeezed them in my hands. I lifted myself into a sitting position, I reached onto the top of her dress and ripped the fabric with ease, she gasped at my action, she was wearing no bra so it was easy to suck on her breast, I rolled my tongue around her nipple, sucking ad biting at it. Hearing moan and whimper with satisfaction at how amazing it felt, I flipped our position, I was now on top of her grinding my hips into hers, groaning and moaning at the friction of the jeans rubbing up against her core, I pulled back and looked at what a mes I had made of Mira, she looked disheveled and a complete whimpering mess.

I only smirked with satisfaction at what I had done to her, she brought her hands to my button down shirt, interlocked her fingers with the small little holes and ripped the buttons right off of the shirt, that only furthered my arousal, I went right back to kissing and playing with her tits. She reached down and started undoing my jeans, I arched upwards so she would have easier access to my jeans, once she had undone the button and fly I pulled back once again, I pulled my pants and boxer-briefs down to let my cock fall out. I saw a look of arousal cross her face when seeing my size, I was 12 inches long, It was throbbing and pulsating with need, at the tip of the head was a little bit of pre-cum. I picked up her legs and pulled them close to me dragging her body as well, I ripped the rest of her dress off, along with her panties, I lined my cock up with her tight snatch, once I was aligned up with her pussy I pushed forward burring myself deep inside her. I thrusted in and out of her pussy hearing her moan and squeak of pleasure, she mumbled somethings but I was so caught up in fucking her. I thrusted into her harder and harder, I was on the edge of bliss and all it took was hearing Mirajane scream my name as she came, I came hard into her pussy, thrusting with each shot that came out of the tip of my cock, once we had come down from our high we laid there on the floor recovering from the sex we had. "So miss Devil how does it feel to fuck your Shedevil on the floor of your manor" she asked me as we laid there, "amazing" was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

After my time with Mira I went to go into my study, I went into my study, sat in my chair and summoned my maid, Lucy, she gave me a nod, "how may I help you master" she asked with a smile. "What's am I doing today" I quizzed the blonde maid, she summoned a little clip board and handed it to me, I looked it over and saw that I little time to myself, some meetings, and then a dinner meeting with Cana.

I looked back up at the blonde maid, "you know you don't have to call me master, Lucy" I told the maid before me, she only blushed at my comment and started to walk away, "I didn't say you could leave Lucy" I muttered to myself. I knew she heard me cause she stopped right in front of the door. "strip" I commanded her to do, she turned around and faced me, she started removing the maid outfit that she had been wearing for the day.

Once the outfit was removed she stood in white laced panties and bra with stockings. She blushed and covered her body, I gave her a stern look, she removed her hands and walked towards me, she stood in front of me and went down on her knees. she unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock, we had done this many times before to a point of were she was my bitch, I kept her that way so she wouldn't get to clingy, she was so submissive that I could whatever I wanted to her.

I was brought out of my train of thought when I felt warm lips wrap around my shaft, I looked down and saw her looking right back up at me, I threw my head back when I felt her suck hard on the tip of my cock. I let out long moans of pleasure when she would lick the underside of it and lick up to the slit and toy with the opening. I pushed her head down to give her the sign to start deep throating me, she took me all the way to the base of my cock. I let my hand entangle into her hair, pushing and pulling as she sucked me off.

She rubbed her hands all over my hips and toned stomach feeling me up, I felt start to reach climax but I held off when I felt Lucy take me out of her mouth and start to lick my cock all over. She went down and sucked on my balls, sucking hard to tease me to cum, she went back to sucking on the tip and massaging the rest she didn't take into her mouth. I couldn't take all the pleasure, so came screaming her name. She took every drop of my cum into her mouth and swallowed all of it, not letting a drop spill out.

Once I had recovered I stood up and pulled Lucy with me, I kissed her hard, I could taste myself in the kiss, I pulled back and turned her around and bent her over my desk, I ripped her panties off and aligned myself up with her tight pussy. I thrusted into her giving a loud moan, I reached for Lucy's neck with both of m hands, wrapped my hands around her throat and pulled back my hands forcing her to pull her head back a bit, I started my thrusting into her tight snatch.

"You like this bitch, you like how I fuck you whenever I want to" I husked into her ear, she only gave a choked moan and screamed when I hit a sweet spot in her pussy, I thrusted harder into her snatch earning loud moans and screams. I felt myself start to reach another orgasm, I thrusted a few more times moaning with each thrust, I let go of her neck and put my hands on her hips and thrusted hard and slow, I felt myself start cumming into her when I felt her tighten around me. "ERZA" screamed Lucy as she came hard, I was still thrusting into her trying to not let the blissful high end, when I stopped I pulled out of her slowly, Once I was fully out of her I fixed myself and left for my meeting.

"Lucy, clean yourself up and my study as well" I demanded the blonde to do as she was coming back to reality, she responded by giving me a whimper, after that I left the room to the counsel room to discus the matters of important business. when I walked in I saw the men that ad been waiting for me, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge, I smiled at them "don't play that game Erza, your late" shouted the men of the room.

"Boys, don't make me turn you into women and make you all my bitch" I yelled back at them.


End file.
